


You Should've Listened

by hannah_is_tiredd



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_is_tiredd/pseuds/hannah_is_tiredd
Summary: Rob tried to help them. They didn't listen.Gumball, along with his amazing world, has been whisked into another dimension where he's been before but has forgotten about each time he left. As the disjointing islands separated him from his family, it's up to him to find them and save Elmore from being forgotten.Disclaimer: I don't own TAWOG, it is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet. This fic was originally started on my Wattpad, grommetgalaxy.





	1. Prologue

He knew what was going to happen to Elmore.

He disguised himself as a superintendent and attempted to help them escape.

He tried all he could to tell them what was about to unfold.

But they wouldn't listen.

He was knocked out unconscious, left in the hallways of Elmore Junior High, his plan foiled by the students.

Late at night, hours after everyone left, the Cyclops finally wakes up, grunting in pain after basically being crushed by the tail of a t-rex. He looks down at the pig's tail that was painted on him by Banana Barbara and groans.

For years he's been Gumball's sworn enemy and strived to be Elmore's ultimate villain after he made it out of the Void and wanted to be something more than a nobody. He threatened to flood the city, tried to ruin Gumball's life, and hijacked a bus and put the students in danger. But once he found out the fate of Elmore, he set aside his villainous ways to fight a greater evil.

But no matter what he did, _they just would not listen_.

 _They've all run back home. They're gonna go on not knowing what's gonna happen to them. They're going to forever be forgotten because they just think I'm batcrap insane_... he thought to himself.

He looks over to the doors out of the school, thinking of a plan B to inform everyone about what's to come.

" _The TV station_..." he whispers. " _I could tell everyone through there. It's my last hope_."

But just before he could make his way out, the first hole to the Void formed under him.

The cyclops held on for dear life as witnesses firsthand the world tearing apart.

"...It's started."

The hole expands, causing him to let go, and he falls into the Void, not knowing where or when he will land.

**_grommetgalaxy presents:_ **

**_~ You Should've Listened ~_ **

**_A TAWOG Fanfiction_ **


	2. A Gut Feeling

**~ earlier that day... ~**

It was the end of a rather hectic day at Elmore Junior High. After Elmore's resident villain-turned-savior Rob came to the school disguised as a superintendent and turned the students into humans, and when they were saved, no one would stop buzzing about it. Not even the staff.

Except for Gumball Watterson.

At first, he was excited to get home and talk all about it to his family. He even helped to get them back to themselves. Yet not long after the events occurred, he started to feel regret. He wished he could've listened to what Rob had to tell them.

Out the school doors came the students in their regular forms, and after buzzing about their transformations all day, they were back to talking about their usual topics. It's like as if nothing happened. But this time, Gumball came out looking more down than usual. This is how he would usually be on a Monday, but he looked gloomier this time around.

"Gumball? You alright?" Gumball's adopted goldfish brother Darwin asks him. "Yeah, dude, today was just _exhausting_ ," the blue cat sighs. "You should be happier! We helped save our friends today, didn't that make your Monday a bit more exciting?" Gumball groans.

The cat then sees in the distance his girlfriend Penny Fitzgerald. Earlier that day, a misunderstanding resulted in Penny becoming furious at him, as he gave a kiss to what he thought was Penny as a human, but was actually Sarah, a self-proclaimed fangirl of him and Darwin.

" _Man...I need to apologize to her_ ," "I'm sure she'll understand, you know how she is," Darwin tries to comfort his brother. "Look, here she comes."

The shape-shifting fairy approaches the two brothers "Hey, Gumball," she happily greets the blue cat. "Oh- uh, hey Penny..." he stutters. "Hey Darwin, I think we need some time alone," he tells his brother. The goldfish nods his head, and the two lovers walk off.

"Look, I know what happened earlier, I didn't know. You two just looked so similar, _and_ -" The fairy giggled. "Gumball, did you _really_ think I'd still be mad? We were all put into this crazy situation and it kinda messed with our heads...we _did_ look very similar," she tells him. "... _So you forgive me_?" "Of _course_ I do." She gives Gumball a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. "I gotta get home now," Gumball tells her. "Mom's gonna kill me if I'm late for dinner again." "Same here", Penny says. "See you tomorrow?" The cat nods. Penny sees her father parked on the curb ready to pick her up, and the two brothers meet up and start to walk home.

However, even after reconciling things with his girlfriend, he still doesn't feel right. He's still got a gut feeling that Rob was right. But he's hesitant to tell anyone, even his brother. Because they'll think _he's_ a conspiracy theorist as well.

He can't possibly imagine what exactly will happen, but Rob's now convinced him that something will happen. It only took a few years, a huge fight in a warehouse, and a "superintendent's" "takeover" for him to realize.

But he can't just keep these feelings piled up inside.

He needs to tell someone. He needs to tell Darwin.


End file.
